


Sumer in Autumn

by songbird00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbird00/pseuds/songbird00
Summary: A cool autumn afternoon prompts fate when violinist Sumer meets volleyball star Tooru Oikawa for the first time.
Kudos: 6





	Sumer in Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for my friend Sumer. I love you Milk Bread hehe :3

It was a chilly autumn afternoon and the sun was starting to set, drowning the town in a warm orange and giving Sumer a calm feeling as she walked home from orchestra rehearsal. She had been working hard practicing her violin and she was in need of a break. Usually rehearsals wouldn’t run this late but there was an upcoming concert that everyone needed to prepare for and the director had zero time to waste. This would be no problem if Sumer didn’t have work and school to worry about, as well as managing the time she could spend with her friends, thus leaving her worn out, tired out, and simply exhausted. These words had the same meaning but all applied to her nonetheless.

As she slowly walked home with her violin case in hand, she looked up at the sunset. _The sky never really looks like this, it’s really beautiful tonight_ she thought as she stared at the pinks and oranges mingling above her. Before she could get a chance to reach for her phone, she was greeted by a strong jolt to her body as she was being shoved to the ground. Luckily when she fell she was able to keep a steady grasp on her violin case, though her butt wasn’t too lucky, slightly stinging from the impact. “Damn it…” She exasperated, looking up to what she could only describe as being an angel’s smile. 

Before her was a boy, seemingly around her age, with somewhat shaggy brown hair, a glistening smile, and a pair of thick black glasses covering his chocolate brown eyes. He extended an arm out to her nervously. “I’m so sorry, let me help you up,” he mumbled quietly. Sumer was shocked at what she was seeing. She realized who the boy was. It was Tooro Oikawa, their school’s star athlete. He was most famously known for being on the volleyball court, silently ruling it with his confident aura. Sumer usually saw him at their university in the halls being followed by a frenzy of fangirls or in the lunchroom joking and laughing with their classmates and his best friend, Iwaizumi. But every so often she would leave rehearsal and see him sitting alone outside of the volleyball gym collecting his thoughts, staring off into the distance lost in his head. Sumer reached her hand out and grabbed his own large ones, feeling a slight pull as he brought her to her feet again. As she got up, she couldn’t help but notice he was staring at her. “Are you okay?”, she asked him puzzledly. Tooru stood there for another moment before he realized she was talking to him.

“Yeah! Y-yeah, I’m fine!” he stuttered out. Sumer was very confused but more so flustered as she noticed that during this whole exchange they had not stopped holding hands. As she glanced at their hands and started to blush, Tooru noticed and started to blush too, quickly whipping his hand away and rubbing the back of his head nervously. “Uhh haha sorry I got distracted…” he muttered out quietly without even releasing it. He really hoped Sumer didn’t hear what he said but she definitely heard him; I mean she was a musician after all, she had good ears. “You were distracted by what?” she asked as she stared at him quizzically. Tooru quickly looked away, ears burning in embarrassment. “The view...it’s really beautiful so I got a bit distracted. When something really interests me it’s like I can’t help but focus on it a little too hard, sorry.” As he said this he looked up at the sky and smiled a bit. This boy in front of her, Sumer thought, although clad in glasses and a sweater was that same pensive guy she’d seen sitting on the grass, no doubt about it. Sumer smiled as well and looked up at the sky. “Yeah, this sunset is amazing. These autumn afternoons are the best thing to come out of late rehearsals,” she said softly. Tooru looked over at Sumer as she seemed to glow in the orange light. _She definitely is a sight for sore eyes_ he thought as he inhaled and exhaled deeply to shake off his nerves. “You’re Sumer Fox right?” he asked. Sumer looked at him in shock. How did he know who she was, she wondered. “Yeah I am, how did you know?” she asked with that same shocked expression on her face. Tooru chuckled a bit before replying, “Well it’s kind of hard to forget a name like Sumer Fox, especially when it belongs to a girl as pretty as you.” In his head Tooru silently patted himself on the back, ‘ _smooth Tooru smooth’_ he thought. Sumer rested her hands on her hips. “But _where_ do you know me from?” she asked again, this time with a little more oomph. He was definitely not expecting that question and was really hoping he wouldn’t be asked it either.

“Don’t tell anyone but...I really like classical music. It helps me calm down before big games and helps me focus when I’m studying other teams at night. I’ll sometimes go to the school’s concerts because I really enjoy the music...and because there was a certain girl in the orchestra who caught my attention.” Tooru blushed even harder than before and tried to cover his face with his hand as he sighed, “And...I may have seen your name on one of the concert programs and looked you up.” Sumer couldn’t help but giggle a bit at this revelation. “But you still wouldn’t know who I was based on the program, there are like 30 other girls in the orchestra,” she said, continuing to giggle. Tooru groaned in embarrassment and peeked through his fingers as he put both hands on his face, trying to cover his shame. “I may have looked every girl up until I found out which one was you...please don’t laugh,” he begged. Sumer laughed, and she laughed _hard_. She wasn’t necessarily laughing at him but at the situation. I mean the most popular guy at her university was searching for her like some yandere boy straight out of fanfiction. Tooru whined more in embarrassment before he felt a pair of hands gripping his wrists and pulling his hands away from his face. When his hands lowered he was met with Sumer’s glistening eyes and a bright, wide smile. It was like he was looking at an angel; He almost wanted to check his pulse to make sure he was still alive at that moment. She looked up at him and kindly muttered, “Don’t be embarrassed Oikawa, it was sweet of you to be interested in me. I really appreciate that, even if you went a little yandere.” Her smile both calmed Tooru down and made him more anxious at the same time. It was a confusing feeling for him since he usually loved being the center of attention. He loved to be paid attention too and looked at but right now it felt like the first time in a long time he was actually being seen. “You can call me Tooru. Hey, how did you know my name?” he asked even though he probably knew it was from volleyball. He didn’t want to be presumptuous and come off like a narcissist or something (or at least more than he already did that is) so he figured he would just ask anyways. And to his shock, he was wrong. 

“During the university’s entrance ceremony I remember wandering off away from the crowd for some air because I was getting a bit overwhelmed. This school isn’t really that close to my home so I didn’t know anyone here yet and I just kinda felt alone. When I left the crowd I saw a guy standing alone in the hallway, leaning up against a wall. He looked like he was lost in thought and he seemed kind of...lonely. A part of me wanted to say hi but I was too scared and I hesitated. Before I could get the chance to muster up the courage to say something, a few guys came over and called for him. ‘Tooru’, they yelled. And before I knew it he was gone” Sumer removed her grasp from Tooru’s wrists and looked away bashfully at the sky. “Ever since then, every time I’ve heard the name Tooru Oikawa it’s been related to volleyball. I mean you are a star you know. But I can’t help but still see you as that guy alone in the hallway who looked so lonely. I guess that’s the problem with being a star, you shine so brightly but in reality you still feel alone, so far out in space.” Tooru couldn’t believe his ears, partially from embarrassment and partially from the fact he hadn’t met anyone in a while who really saw who he was underneath the confidence and occasional arrogance. He reached his arm over and patted Sumer on the head, resting his hand there soon afterward. “You can tell, huh? I guess that’s why I like you so much, you’re just so calming and honest. Oh, and well you do have a rockin’ body too ya know? Let’s not forget that,” he teased playfully glancing back over to the sunset. Sumer giggled again and teasingly punched his side. “Haha yeah right. You’re so funny...as if.” Sumer laughed as she spoke, but she couldn’t help but blush a little. “I really love these autumn afternoons. It’s one of the only times I really feel free. Free from stress, free from work, free from school, free from _life_. All when I’m under this dimming sunlight and lowering rays. I wish it could be autumn forever.”

Tooru smiled again and looked at the sunset once more. “Yeah...it’s really beautiful isn’t it?” Tooru murmured. “What is?” Sumer asked, eyes still glued to the sunset, unwavering. Prompted with the same question for the second time, Tooru felt no need to lie anymore. “Sumer in autumn”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! :)


End file.
